


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by RyanTruexJr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTruexJr/pseuds/RyanTruexJr





	If Tomorrow Never Comes

Arya stood there, watching Jon and Daenerys say their wedding vows. She stood next to Sansa and Bran seated in his chair on Sansa's other side. The Night King was close, but tonight was about unity. All the lords and ladys of the north stood up front; whereas Genry, The Hound, and Ser Davos stood towards the back. Before she had snuck out of his small room above the forge, Arya tried to convince Gendry to stand up front next to her. He politely refused, telling her it wasn't his place up front. She had rolled her eyes, but didn't argue.  
"I still don't know about this." Sansa murmured to Arya. "I still don't know about her."  
"It's a little late for that now." Bran responded in the way he always responds to things. Monotoned and emotionless. Arya looked over at Samwell and Gilly, seeing tears rolling down Sam's cheeks.  
"This is just beautiful."  
Arya watched the end of the ceremony, picking at the tight bodice of her dress, wondering how Sansa talked her into wearing it. Sansa had told her she needed to dress the part of a lady once in a while. Arya protested, but Jon agreed with Sansa. Just this once, for Jon. Sansa had whispered in her ear that she could think she was wearing it for a certain blacksmith, which almost earned her a slap in the face.  
"I'm glad that part is over." Sansa said as Jon and Daenerys sealed the ceremony with a kiss. Everyone clapped as they headed out of the courtyard to the hall for their final dinner before the battle. Everyone headed inside, leaving Arya all alone. Well, almost all alone.  
"Had I'd known you'd be dressed like that..." Arya turned around with a smile. "You actually look like a proper lady, Lady Stark." Gendry crossed the courtyard to stand in front of her.  
"You don't look so bad yourself, Sir Gendry." She said with a smile.  
"You look absolutely beautiful, m'lady." He said, resting his hand on her hip.  
"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" She questioned.  
"Are you ever going to stop hating it?" Gendry countered with. Arya leaned up, straight onto the tips of her toes and brushed her lips against Gendry's. "What does m'lady want to do on the possible last night ever?"  
"I know what I want to, but my favorite brother just gotten married, so..." Gendry only nodded. "You know you're the only person I really want to spend my possible last night ever with."  
"You should get in there."  
"WE should get in there."  
***  
Arya pushed Gendry on to the bed, before he pulled her hastily to him. Pulling her dress up over her knees, Arya sat down in his lap. Taking his head in her hands, Arya rested her forehead on his. Gendry let out a long sigh, knowing this moment will have to end.  
"What is wrong?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.  
"I don't want this night to end. If we can stay in this moment forever..." Gendry sighed again. "I don't want to lose you, Arya." Arya pressed her lips against Gendry's.  
"You're not going to lose me, Gendry. Not now, not ever. We will win the war against the White Walkers. AND Cersi Lannister. I will take care of her myself." Arya's list. "Tonight, we are not going to worry about what tomorrow might bring. Tonight, it is just you and I. Hopefully involving you taking this stupid dress off me." Gendry laughed.  
"I love you so much Arya Stark."  
"I love you Gendry Waters."  
The pair wasted no time undressing each other. Arya was disappointed that Gendry didn't tear her dress so she never had to wear it again. She thinks he secretly liked her in the dress. Gendry laid her down on her bed, the fur blankets felt soft on her naked body. Arya silently thanked her handmaid for starting a fire, so it was nice and warm in her chambers. Gendry slowly lowered his body onto hers, being careful he didn't put his whole weight on top of her. Gendry caressed her cheek before pressing his lips against hers. He always loved kissing her and tonight was no exception. He continued to kiss Arya as he ran his hand down her thigh, making her bend her knee.  
"Marry me." He said in a soft voice, causing a smile to form on Arya's face. "If we make it through all of this, I want to marry you first chance I get."  
"I would let you." Gendry got up off the bed and grabbed his discarded tunic. Arya sat up, watching Gendry dig in his breast pocket.  
"Its not much, but..." Gendry sat back down on the bed with something in his hand. Arya held out her hand, letting Gendry set it in her hand. He was right. It wasn't much, but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "I used some scrap Valarian steel after making weapons." Arya turned it around in her hand, spotting it right away. The direwolf. Arya slipped it on her finger. "Is it enough for m'lady?" Arya flung herself into Gendrys arms, kissing him hard.  
"It's more than enough." Gendry laid her back down. "You're more than enough for me."


End file.
